1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply circuits, and particularly to a memory power supply circuit which supplies power to memories.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, memories of the computer have two types double data rate (DDR) SDRAM and double data rate 2 (DDR2) SDRAM. However, the two types of memories have different interfaces (namely DDR has 180 pins, DDR2 has 240 pins) and different work voltages (namely DDR is 2.6V, DDR2 is 1.8V), thereby, they cannot use a same memory slot.
Nowadays, some motherboards integrate DDR and DDR2 SDRAM slots therein. However, the two types of memories slots usually each have a memory power supply circuits for supplying power thereto, which increases the costs and occupies a lot of space of the motherboard.
What is needed is to provide a memory power supply circuit which can support the two types of memories slots.